funnypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Rules and Quality Standards
Attention This is an obsolete page. Please see the new rules here. These are the official rules & quality standards. Please be nice and follow them, we can also debate on the rules and add new ones or remove old ones. #Don't write pastas which are too short. Minimum: 3 Paragraphs (not formatted) #We're not trollpasta, don't flood this place with tons of cheap made creepypasta parodies. #If you write a pasta in this style, you have to write it entirely in good grammar, except the part where the actual pasta is written (optional). In all other case, please make an effort to spell the words correctly. ##Alternatively, if you're parodying an entity or person which originally doesn't spell words correctly, you can do that, but you have to make sure it is obvious that you're deliberately making spelling mistakes. ##Make sure to not abuse too much of deliberate crap writing. It can become quite heavy to read and makes your text look like some kind of garbage. #Your pastas will be exposed to criticism from the community and I. So make sure you do everything to actually write a funny funnypasta. This means... ##...No overused jokes. ##...A limited use of cliches. ###Or more precisely, parodying the cliches if used. ##...Nothing racist. ##...Nothing homophobic. ##...A moderate use of stereotypes. ##...No childish jokes. "LOL Ben farted" isn't a joke. ##...Rape jokes. We don't want negative attention, do we? You wouldn't want that to happen to you eh? Then don't make jokes about it. #Don't post empty pages, they suck big time. The rectangle which says that page has been submitted for deletion likes them very much. #Don't forget to add a (or many) fitting category(ies) to your page. #Your pasta must actually have some sort of plot. An introduction, the story and a conclusion. ##It's not required for the plot to make sense, as going far into absurdities can give some funny results. But don't go too far, it must make a minimum of sense. #Keep your non-pasta stuff in the blogs and forums. #Future videos should only be allowed if they're an audio version of a funnypasta. #Don't post something already posted on another website which isn't from you. In other words, don't go steal off pastas and stuff from other places. #Try to keep working on your unfinished pages. #Don't modify content from other members unless if it's to add links, correct the text from improper grammar, Remove illegal content, submit the page for deletion and/or add a comment. ##If you want to directly edit the page's content, you must have the original author's permission. ##Note that this rule is subject to change as I think it's quite unclear now. #If you want to make a pasta, edit a page or anything else (except for comments) please use an account. It's just so we know who's who. #It might have already said it, but just in case you didn't realize, profanity isn't funny. Please be moderate about it. #If you add media, such as; video or music - please make sure you're adding it for it to match your pastas description from which it comes from. In other words, if it doesn't match your pasta the way you described it, get rid of it. If I forgot anything or you have something to add, feel free to say it.